Damon Salvatore- All I Ever Wanted
by ShiningStar324
Summary: Damon's life changes when he finds a little surprise in the woods. But the aftermath may be a little bloody. Can the Mystic Falls gang make it through the chaos? Bamon, Klaroline, Stelena, and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Okay, so this was my first fanfiction that I uploaded on wattpad. I edited it a bit and fixed it up and decided to upload it on this website. This is a Bamon fanfiction. I will post some more One shots and books on this website but for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* I do not own any characters from TVD. Hope you like the book! Please excuse a few mistakes. Thanks! *

Damon p.o.v

I was walking through the woods to get some animal blood for my baby bro. He can be a pain in the ass sometimes. It's been hours since I saw an animal. I growled and continued looking around when I finally saw something move so I went towards it in vampire speed.

Instead of an animal, I heard someone crying. It sounded like a little kid so I went closer. What I saw surprised me. A little girl sitting on the ground, she had blood all over her hand but it was dried.

I bent down so I can be at eye level with her. I slowly reached towards her trying not to scare her away.

"Hey there." I said as gently as I can.

She looked at me. She had blue eyes just like me but blonde curly hair and she was pale. She looked at me confused and didn't say anything.

"What happened to you." I asked again hoping she will reply.

"I am lost. Mommy told me to run but I don't know where to go." she said and than she started crying.

I looked at her in terror, How was I going to deal with a lost kid who was now crying. I stopped panicking and focused on the little girl. "Hey it's okay."I said and I wiped her tears and she shivered.

I give her my leather jacket so she won't feel cold. "Thank you." She said .

"Your welcome baby, can you tell me who did this to you?" I asked as politely a vampire can. She was quite. I waited and then finally gave up. "You know what let's take you home and get you something to eat first." I held her hand and got her to stand up but she looked to tired so I picked her up and she hugged me tightly. I got her to the boarding house and took her to my room. I tucked her in my bed. I smiled at her and started to walk away when she held my hand.

"Thank you-" she stopped. "What's you name?" she asked me.

I smiled and sat next to her "My name is Damon. What your name?" I asked her. "Ashley" She said still holding on to my hand.

"Can I call you daddy?"she asked.

I blinked a couple times confused at why she wanted to call me daddy. She looked sad. How can she trust me in such little time? But I didn't ask any questions.

I smiled. "Of course you can, and can I call you ash?"

"Yes you can daddy." I laughed as she tried out the word daddy. I kissed he on her forehead and left. I quickly went Stefan's room. He was on the chair with a gilbert journal and some animal blood bag and elena was on the bed texting someone on her phone. They both looked up as I walked in. I guess they noticed that I was a little freaked out and excited.

"Are you okay?" Elena got out of the bed and Stefan followed her. "Elena I need you to get the first aid kit and go to my room and Stefan I need some new clothes for a 4 year old."

"A 4 year old?" Stefan asked raising an eyebrow. "Just do it!" I yelled so hard it made elena scared. She ran out of the room and I went to the bedroom and Stefan followed me.

"Oh my god Damon who is she?"

"I saw her in the woods she was hurt and alone and scared so I bought her here."

"Aww damon you cared." Stefan said, his eyes bright with pride. "Shut up and get out. Do something useful or get out of my vision." I said while trying to hide my smile.

Stefan smiled and went toward ash. "Hey there." he said as he sat down next to her.

He took her out of the bed and put her on his lap. She took some time to look at him and then she looked at me. I nodded and she finally said hi. Kids are just so amazing. They can trust anyone in a few minutes and they can make you fall in love with them in just a few minutes. Elena walked in a few seconds later.

"Oh my god Damon. What's going on?" She asked sounding scared.

"This is Ashley I found her in the woods. She was hurt and hungry so I bought her here." I said again.

"Well, that's very sweet of you." She smiled at me to encourage me that I can feel. The truth is that I do feel and it sucks. I try not to show it and they all by the act. Everyone except of the little girl. She thought I can be her friend she called me a very important word that any man would be proud to be called. Personally, I don't really think I deserve to be called such a word but hey, I am amazing.

"Daddy."

I heard ash say it and It bought me out of my thoughts. "Yeah honey?" I asked and went closer. Elena got up from the bed when she was done with the first aid kit and looked at me along with Stefan.

"Daddy?" She asked raising an eyebrow. I smiled at her and went to ash. Elena and Stefan got out of the room.

As soon as I sat down I felt someone stab me with a stake on the back I yelled in pain.

I stood up from the bed and I was stabbed again this time in my stomach. I clutched my stomach and fell on the floor? I tried to get up and then I was shot on my leg with bullets. I yelled again. Then this girl with brown hair injected me with liquid that I guessed was vervain. I couldn't get up. I was too weak. They took ash. I couldn't do anything about it. Ash kept yelling daddy. I tried to call out, do something. But I couldn't. All I could do was try to calm the worry growing inside me and all i could wonder was why I feel so worried for a girl I met a few minutes ago.

* Here it is. The first chapter. I know it's a little fast paced but I hope you like it and this is very different from the tv show. The relationships between the characters are different. The characters, events everything is completely different. I will try to update asap.*


	2. Chapter 2

* Okay! So first, I just want to thank everyone who read the book, and reviewed, and did all that stuff. This is the second chapter. I hope you guys like it. I can't believe there won't be any TVD this week. How am I going to make it alive! Anyways, I have been busy writing some other fanfictions. I am currently in the process of writing a Klamon fanfic. I am also writing Delijah and Bamon. Oh and also... HAPPY THANKSGIVING!*

Damon p.o.v

I heard footsteps coming to my room as I lay on the floor.

"Oh my god!" I heard Stefan. "What happened?" He took the stake out of my body and then he took out the bullets. I winced as he took out each one and tried to get up failing miserably. "Elena bring a blood bag please." He ordered .

Elena ran down to the basement "Hey! Damon! Get up." Stefan said but I just couldn't get up. My body was completely numb and I couldn't do anything. I needed blood but I had to hurry for ash. She is counting on me. Elena came in with the blood and I got up as Stefan supported my back with his hands. Elena opened the blood bag for me and gave to me. I drank it all in a few seconds and finally got the energy to get up. I ran to the bed where ash was. "Where is ash?" Stefan asked with concern.

"They took her" I said to Stefan and Elena gave me a concerned face. slammed the table into the wall and it shattered in pieces. "Damon calm down!" Stefan said putting a hand on my shoulder. " This isn't going to solve anything. You need to find Ash!" I nodded and ran out of the house and Stefan followed me out.

"Damon don't do anything stupid." Stefan sighed dramatically but still looked worried.

Did he really just say that to me. "They took her away Stefan I can't promise you anything." I ran to the woods in vampire speed. I looked everywhere and kept running deeper and deeper inside the woods. Then I saw her. Oh my god. I said. I thought I would never see you again... I thought they killed you I said.

She turned around. "Damon!" She ran toward me and I saw a tear slip from her eyes. It was Candice. She was the love of my life and I thought she died. I looked down and saw that her arms were bleeding. "Oh my god what happened to you? Who did this?" I looked at her. Examining her wounds as my worry grew.

"I was running away" she said gasping for air. "Running away? From what?" I asked still trying to digest the fact that the former love of my life who died is magically standing in front of me crying.

"From the witches." She said eyes wide with fear.

Ugh doesn't it always come down to witches. I sighed. "What do they want with you?" I asked looking around holding Candice close to him. "They want my baby." I felt a little hurt. "You have a baby?" I asked in disbelief. After a few seconds of silence Candice finally spoke.

"They want our baby."

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe what she said. She smiled at me. "Do you mean ash?" I asked my voice shaking. "Yes. Is she with you?" She asked, hope rising in her voice.

"No they took her." I said sounding pissed. "Oh my god. Damon we are all in trouble. The witches will come for you. They will come for me. They will come for our baby." She started panicking. "Hey it's okay. It's okay." I comforted her. "I didn't know vampires could have babies?" I asked her. "Well, than this is the first time." I found my cheeks getting wet with tears. Wiping them away I looked at Candice who was smiling. "It's a long story Damon." Candice said shaking her head.

I smiled at her and couldn't help but grin. I guess I was happy. I won't be alone anymore. I won't be betrayed, or abandoned. I will finally get what I wanted. A family.

* Okay, so chapter two is done! This was a short chapter but I hope you guys liked it! Have a great day! Don't forget to review!*


	3. Chapter 3

* This includes a few scenes from the Originals. I loved the originals plot and that's why I just had to put some scenes from there in my book. I know the first two chapters might be a bit confusing but the next chapters will clear it up a bit and once again thanks for reading and reviewing! Any advice or comments are welcome. Anyways, on with the story. Hope you like it! *

Bonnie's p.o.v

I was looking forward to this day. I was looking forward to see Damon. Today i was going to tell him how i really feel. I smiled at the thought of him as I wore my red dress and my red heels. In a few minutes I got a call from Caroline yelling at me for being late. I ran outside and saw everyone waiting. I quickly got in the car next to Jo and we were on out way to the boarding house.

Stefan's p.o.v

I couldn't see Damon anywhere. He just ran of. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid. After waiting a while I decided to go inside and spend some time with Elena.

A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I ran to the door hoping it was Damon and Ash but it was Caroline and Matt. I was confused about what they were doing here and than it hit me. I forgot we were going to have dinner tonight. Bonnie was in the back with Alaric and Jo. Elena and Jeremy came running behind me and we invited them in.

"Hey where's Damon?" Bonnie and Alaric came up to me.

I can tell that whatever was going on with Bonnie and Damon was something more than friends. Alaric had a concerned face. "I have to tell you guys something" I led them to the couch and they all slowly began to come together. A few minutes later I gathered everyone in one place. I heard Bonnie and Elena whispering something. I used my vampire hearing to find out what they were talking about.

"So..." Elena started. "You and Damon are together now?"

"What! No. No we are not. It's just staying with him on the other side for so many months, I got to know him better and we got closer. I don't even think Damon feels the same way about me." Bonnie sighed.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked with amusement.

"Elena, I love Damon. I might be in love with Damon." My eyes widened. I could tell I had a big grin on my face that wouldn't disappear no matter how much I tried. I looked over at Caroline who had the same expression on her face.

Just when I was about to tell them about Damon there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and there she was.

"Candice!" I whispered with disbelief. She was crying. I couldn't believe she was alive. I mean she was supposed to be dead. She died 5 years ago. My eyes were as wide as they could be. I thought she was killed. "Stefan I need your help." She was bleeding.

"Candice come in." I tried to sound as normal as possible. I helped her sit on the sofa and she had everyone's attention. Elena was helping Candice clean up and I told everyone the story of how Damon met Ash and the story of Candice and Damon. How they were in love but Damon thought she was dead. "It was 5 years ago. When we thought she died."

"Wait 5 years ago? You guys knew us. Why didn't you tell us?" Bonnie asked with shock. "Wow! All along we though Damon was obsessed with Elena. I guess we were all wrong." I didn't even want to turn to see Elena's reaction to that comment. Candice waited for me to finish and she finally said. "They have my kid! Stefan they have Damon's daughter."

"What!"

"Yeah Stefan she is our daughter." I turned around to see everyone. They were all in deep shock. I looked at Bonnie. Who was crying, concern written all over her face. "Oh my god Candice. Where is he right now." "He went to the witches. They will kill him Stefan. The witches have Ash. They think it is a miracle that Ash is our kid since, vampires don't have kids. We have to go."

"Matt, Jeremy, and Jo I want you to stay with Candice. Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, Alaric and I will go get Damon and Ash. Okay." They agreed. We all ran in vampire speed leaving Bonnie and Alaric behind but she used her witch power to get there and Alaric used his car. Once we got to the church we heard someone yelling. We ran inside and I saw Damon pinned to the wall with some magical witch power. We couldn't get passed the point since the witches put some spell on.

"Dammit!" I yelled. I saw Damon's desperate eyes on Ash. I saw a tear slip from his eyes. Caroline was sobbing standing next to me and Bonnie was holding her tears in. I looked at Alaric who was cursing under his breath. He turned around and so did I because I couldn't see my brother like this. Damon was covered with blood but I don't think he noticed. All he wanted was his daughter back. A few minutes later the witches were still doing spells and waiting.

Damon kept yelling and kicking tying to get out but it was useless. I kept pounding the imaginary wall that divided us but it didn't work.

Damon's p.o.v

I was pinned to the wall by some witch spell and Ash was crying right in front of me. My brother, the girl I love (bonnie), and Caroline, were all crying. I felt a tear escape my eye when Ash looked at me with sad blue eyes. A witch came in front of me. "She really is your daughter. She looks exactly like you."

"I will kill every last one of you if you do anything to my daughter." "I won't do anything to your daughter but I can do anything to you and Candice." My eyes widened when she said Candice. I used to love her and I always will love her but not the way I love Bonnie. I can't love anyone anymore, not the way I love Bonnie. I still couldn't let anything happen to Candice. "Don't you dare touch Candice."

"Bring her in." she told some witches. She looked at me. "Damon!" She yelled. I wanted to yell back but I didn't have the energy. I saw Stefan's eyes widen. Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena looked scared and shocked. I felt another tear fall and suddenly I was stabbed with a stick by a witch. Don't worry, we just need some blood. I let out a scream and Bonnie yelled my name. I smiled weakly and looked over at Candice. Finally the witch turned towards Candice and said "we are done. Now the final task."

They quickly stabbed Candice with a stake.

"Noooo!" I yelled starting to cry like crazy. I saw Candice fall to the ground as every part of her body shut down. I felt history repeating itself. I heard ash and the others yell. Finally, the witches released me and the the wall that Stefan and everyone have been stuck behind was gone. And so was Ash. They took her. I fell to the ground and slowly limped to Candice.

I fell down next to her looking at her helpless face. Stefan came running to me along with Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena. Caroline hugged me and started crying.

"Are you okay?" she said. I kept quite and got up. I looked at Bonnie and smiled.

She gave me the power to quite acting like a cry baby and to go get my daughter. I ran up to Candice and tried to keep the tears inside.

"Candice I promise you I will find our daughter and I will kill everyone of those witches who killed you and made my daughter suffer. Stefan, do me a favor, burry Candice please. I have to get my daughter back."

* Candice is dead. So I hope that clears a bit out. Damon and Candice loved each other until she "died" 5 years ago and Damon moved on. Now the questions await. Who killed Candice before? How did Damon and Candice have a baby if vampires can't procreate? Can Bonnie and Damon finally get together? Guess you'll have to wait and read!* (Evil laugh.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Damon's p.o.v**

I ran as fast as I can to the witches. Most of my wounds were healed, but I still had blood all over my clothes. A few minutes later I heard a whoosh. I stopped and looked around. I saw an original hybrid standing in front of me.

"Hello mate, you look like you need my help!" I smiled and sighed in relief. It was Klaus. One of my best friends. Just who I needed right now. He hugged me and I hugged him even tighter. After a few moments we pulled apart.

"I need to tell you some thing really important but before that we need to get your daughter back." I smiled not even bothering to ask how he knows about all this. I knew we could do this. We ran vampire speed to the witches and caught them right on time. They didn't get to far. Ash was still crying. Klaus looked at me and then we started killing them. One by one all of them died.

I picked up Ash and she hugged me. Klaus was still busy killing them, but I got my daughter back. I got what I needed.

"Klaus let's go."

"Come on brother, the fun just started!" Klaus smiled at me.

"No Klaus that's it. Let's go."

I knew that Ash was getting scared so I ran in vampire speed to the boarding house with Klaus following behind. We sat in the living room to rest for a while. "I am going to go and change" I said as I got up from the couch. Then I heard something. It was a baby. A baby was crying.

I looked at Ash who was playing with my jacket. She was smiling although her eyes were red and swollen. I looked at klaus. He must have noticed that I was alarmed because he finally said "I have to show you something." I raised an eyebrow. We ran upstairs to my bedroom and Klaus picked up an adorable baby girl who had now stopped crying.

"Baby!" I heard Ash say. I smiled and put her on top of my bed. "Who is she Klaus?" I asked. "She is my daughter, Hope." I felt my jaw drop, and Klaus made a funny face. "She is your daughter? No way!"

"What you can have one and I can't?" He said in between laughs.

"May I?" I asked as I extended my arms to hold the adorable baby. Yes, a big bad vampire has a soft spot for kids and babies. Klaus handed me Hope, and bent down so he can be at the same level as Ash. Ash clutched on to my pants and hid behind my legs. "Go ahead Ash. Don't be scared" I whispered. Ash slowly move towards Klaus. He held her hand. "Hello love!" He smiles. Ash smiled, and then looked at me I bent down with the baby still in my arms. "He's you uncle. He is uncle Klaus." She smiled and hugged him.

Ash looked at the baby and smiled. She put her little fingers on her nose. "Hope!" She said and then hugged her. I laughed and so did Klaus. "Yes Hope." I said as I handed her back to Klaus. "Okay now it's time for bed. You must be tired little one." I said as I picked ash up.

"Let's put you in bed."

She nodded and I tucked her in my bed and turned of the lights. I took some new clothes out of the closet and changed and went downstairs to the living room. Klaus put hope down on the sofa and she slowly fell asleep. Her mother died giving birth to her. He said as I poured wine. "Oh." was all I can say. "Who was she?" I asked.

"Hayley." He replied as I handed him the glass of wine.

"What?" I said with shocked.

"Hayley the werewolf?"

Klaus rolled his eyes like he was expecting the reaction. "Yes Damon that's the one. Ever since, Caroline has been staying with me in New Orleans."

So are you guys like married or something? Damon asked wiggling his eyebrows. Klaus laughed

"No... Not yet." I smirked and sat down carefully on the sofa so I won't wake Hope up.

"Candice died today." I said. Klaus quickly looked up at me confused.

"She was alive?"

"Yeah apparently."

"So, who's going to be the mommy?" He said. I gave him a look. "Oh oh! I know I know, Bonnie Bennett." He said, his voice sounding like a hyper kid.

"Shut up." I yelled at him.

"You love her Damon. It's pretty obvious. Just admit it now."

"Yeah I love her. I love that witch."

Klaus smirked in satisfaction as he sat down on the couch.

The door opened and Alaric, Jo, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie all came in.

After a few minutes Matt and Jeremy came in too. Everyone was shocked to see Klaus .

Everyone stopped as soon as they saw Klaus. Klaus looked at Caroline who was smiling and crying at the same time.

"Hello love!" He smiled and Caroline ran toward him to hug him.

 **Caroline's p.o.v**

We were on our way home when we met Jeremy and Matt looking for Candice. We told them that she had died and we bought them home.

"I hope Damon is okay" Bonnie said. I nodded.

"Don't worry he will be okay."

I knew there was something going on between Bonnie and Damon and I am totally shipping them. In fact, so are Stefan and Elena. We were all in Ric's new car. He drove us to the Salvatore boarding house. We all decided to stay for a night so we can comfort Damon and take his mind of this crap. He was my best friend after all. We reached at the boarding house in a few moments. Stefan opened the door to the house and we were all ready to see a sad Damon, and a tired ash inside but I saw Klaus inside.

Just the person I wanted to see right now. I hugged him as tight as possible and than I saw Hope sleeping on the couch where Damon was sitting.

"Who's that?" Matt asked as he saw Hope.

"That's our daughter." I looked at Klaus when he said our. I smiled as wide as I can, and I saw Damon raising an eyebrow at the word our.

"Where's Ash?" Elena asked Damon. She is in my room, sleeping.

"Klaus why don't you leave hope in my room." Damon said to Klaus. Klaus took Hope upstairs and we all took a seat on the sofa. We all looked at Damon to say something but he was too busy drinking to notice. When he did he finally said, "what?" I sighed and we sat there is silence until we heard the bell ring. I ran to the door to get it and saw that it was Rebekah and Elijah. "Oh my god! What are you guys doing here!" I said laughing.

Damon came to the door and hugged Elijah. "How are you doing brother." Elijah asked Damon.

"I am fine. I don't know why everyone keeps asking that question."

"He's in shock." I whispered but I knew Damon can hear me.

He rolled his eyes and let Rebekah and Elijah in. Before we knew it all our friends were there.

Okay, so it's been super long since I published. I know the characters are ooc, but I think it will all make sense in a while, and this was my first fanfiction that i wrote a long time ago. Hope you guys like it! Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Oh, and I will be updating the other two books soon. Thank you guys for reading! And Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Year!

-Shining Star


	5. Chapter 5

DAMON SALVATORE- ALL I EVER WANTED

CHAPTER 5

I DO NOT OWN TVD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ON THE BRIGHT SIDE I DO OWN ASH AND CANDICE! :)

 **Bonnie p.o.v**

We all were sitting there talking, laughing, and trying to be quite at the Same time so we won't wake up the kids. We almost seemed normal... human even. No one thought about vampires, witches and all the supernatural crap that has been a part of our life. The boys were talking about soccer and I was talking with Elena and Rebekah about the party in town, while Elijah and Caroline were talking about Italian food.

"I am hungry!" Matt whined. "Yeah me too." Jo said. I looked around and saw Damon. He was quietly drinking with Alaric. "We can order pizza." Elena recommended. "Oh! I can make something. I have been wanting to cook something for a long time now." I stated. Which made Damon look at me. He smirked and it made me blush. "Damon didn't let me cook on the other side." I smiled at him and everyone looked back and forth between us. "Well, this is interesting!" Klaus said turning to Damon, who was still looking at me. I got up and walked to the kitchen. "Damon, why don't you go with her." I heard Caroline say. I could hug her right now. I heard him get up and walk towards the kitchen. When he walked in I pretended to be working. "Hey! What are you making?" He asked looking around the kitchen. "I don't know!" I said. "You guys don't ha- " I stopped, remembering something we both would love to cook. Damon looked at me all confused. "How about pancakes!" I shouted getting excited. He smirked and then he started laughing. "You mean vampcakes." He corrected smiling and started working. I looked at him and smiled. I love Damon Salvatore. No, I am in love with Damon Salvatore.

 **Caroline's p.o.v**

I walked to the kitchen to look at what Damon and Bonnie were up to, Matt wanted some water and that also gave me the perfect reason to eavesdrop. I heard laughter so I decided to listen to what's happening. They were laughing while making pancakes like it was some kind of inside joke. I have to find out why. Then they started throwing flour at each other. I tried to calm my feels down. I called Stefan and he was grinning from ear to ear. Finally, I went in the kitchen and cleared my throat. They both looked at me and Damon started cleaning up. I giggled and got the water for Matt. Well, that wasn't awkward at all.

Damon's p.o.v

I was sitting with Ric and the boys drinking and talking, when I felt something weird happening to me. I felt dizzy and decided to stay quite. I started feeling weak and than Caroline told me to go to the kitchen with Bonnie so I closed my eyes for a minute and everything was back to normal. I was probably tired.

Bonnie and I decided on making pancakes and we were having a great time and I thought we were getting somewhere,but Caroline had to come in. We made pancakes and served it to everyone. "Not bad Damon!" Stefan smiled at me. "Thanks. I had a lot of practice. I smiled sharing a look with Bonnie. I was about to sit down and eat my pancakes when I heard something.

"I think ash is up." I tell everyone and run upstairs. "Daddy!" She yelled. I smiled and picked her up from the bed. I quickly took her to the living room where everyone was staring at her. I put her down and she hid behind me again. Why is this girl so shy? "Awww! She is adorable!" I heard the girls say as they came closer to her. "Well, obviously have you seen the daddy." I smirked and heard Ric laugh and saw Elena and Caroline roll their eyes but, Bonnie just stood there smiling. I picked Ash up and gave her to Caroline. She was amazing with kids. "Hi there!" She said and starting tickling her stomach. I sat down on the sofa and smiled at them. "I am Aunt Caroline and she is Aunt Elena." Caroline said pointing towards Elena. "Oh and this is Aunt Bonnie." She said smiling. I could feel myself frown. Aunt! I thought to myself.

I could see Elijah laughing at that comment. "About to be mommy." Klaus smirked at Ash. It made Bonnie red as a tomato, and made me smirk. Ash hugged Caroline and ran to me. "Hi!" She said waiting for me impatiently. "Hey honey!" She smiled and put her arms out so I can pick her up. I picked her up and put her in my lap. I kissed her head and she started staring at Stefan. Stefan looked so nervous. He looked as nervous as a kid on the first day of school. He smiled and finally said hi. Ash this is you uncle Stefan, remember you met him earlier. I said and she waved at him. Ash looked confused. I don't blame her. There were way to many people here. She pointed at klaus and said uncle. She than pointed at Stefan and said uncle again. She pointed at Caroline and Elena and said aunt. She pointed at me daddy! She said hugging me. I laughed and everyone clapped. She finally looked at Bonnie. Thinking for a minute. Aunt mommy. She said. Bonnie blushed again and I smirked. "Good job" Caroline said clapping her hands and then She smiled at me. I pointed at Elijah, Jeremy, and Matt. "Uncle" I said. I guess little gilbert can be her uncle I mean we used to hate each other but now we are as close as brothers. Same with Matt. They all waved at her. "that's your aunt too" I said pointing at Rebekah. Ash waved at her and Rebekah waved back.

"Daddy I am hungry" she said. "Can you eat pancakes?" I asked. I really didn't know about 4 year olds. She looked at Alaric. "What's that?" She asked pointing at bourbon. He hid it behind him. "Apple juice" he said and did his guilty smile. Bonnie got up and went to the kitchen she came back a few minutes ago with some grapes, apples cut into tiny slices, and oranges. She put the plate In front of Ash. "Thank you." she said and smiled. She was adorable. I let her down and I got up. I felt dizzy so I sat down again. I closed my eyes hoping I would gain my vision again. Everyone looked at me.

"Are you okay?" They said at the same time. "I am fine." I said. "I guess a little tired." They all were relieved. "Daddy!" Ash squeezed my arm as tight as a 4 year old can. I let out a groan. Everyone looked at me. I pulled up my sleeve and saw a weird wound. It wasn't a werewolf bite. I wasn't near any. "Oh my god! Damon what is that?" Jo asked and everyone looked with wide eyes.

"The witches." Klaus said without taking his eyes of the wound. It was so similar to a werewolf bite but it was worse. It hurt more. "I am sorry daddy." I heard ash say. "Hey it's not your fault." I said. "Eat you fruits." I smiled and she smiled back at me. Than she started eating again. What the hell is this? Why would the witches do it? What do they want? I didn't know the answer to any of these questions. All I knew was that I have to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Tvd or the characters! :(**

 **Sorry I did not get to update any of my stories in a long time! So, I will be updating all my stories soon. Thanks for reading and leaving a review, and I promise I will update more! Now on with the story!**

* * *

 **Stefan's p.o.v**

I guess we can't have a normal fun time like others. Nobody relaxed even a bit after we saw what happened to Damon. Ash was sitting at the table eating her fruits.

"Ash sweetheart why don't you go with aunt Elena and play upstairs."

Elena took her to my room since Hope was sleeping in Damon's. Alaric took Bonnie home so she can get her grimoire. Bonnie said she saw something in it. We all waited impatiently for Bonnie to return. Finally she returned. She ran inside and opened the grimoire to the marked page. We all turned to face her.

"According to this book, we can cure Damon by a powerful witch. The witches used expression to do this. I can do it. I am more powerful than them, I am more powerful than expression."

"That's great!" I said in relief.

"I need to gather a few things. A few herbs and some candles."

"Okay, be careful." I said.

"We will do it tonight." She said and with that she closed her grimoire. Damon stared at her with disbelief. "That's too easy." He said. "Nothing in the supernatural world is easy." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Will it kill you to be a little positive sometimes." Bonnie said between sarcastic laughs. "Will you to stop bickering." Klaus complained.

Damon had a point.

Bonnie was hiding something.

* * *

 **Bonnie's p.o.v**

I have to save Damon. It doesn't matter what I have to sacrifice. This spell needs a lot of power and I don't think I will be able to do it. I am not going to tell anyone that I have to sacrifice myself. It I do they will stop me and Damon would die, and I can't let that happen. I love Damon. I heard Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah leave. Damon started to clean up the mess. Jeremy went to the grill with Matt and Elena and Stefan went outside. I was about to turn around when someone grabbed me. I tried to kick and punch but nothing happened. I tried to use magic but someone blocked it. They were witches, they blocked my magic.

* * *

 **Damon p.o.v**

I was cleaning up when I heard someone. I turned around thinking it was Ash. Then I remembered that she was with Klaus and hope. I was ready to fight when someone injected me with vervain. I fell to the ground and the first thing that I thought of was if Bonnie was okay. I blacked out finding my way to darkness.

* * *

 **Bonnie's p.o.v**

I was standing there being held my someone as they tied Damon up. They put vervain on the ropes and tied each hand to the poles. He couldn't stand up. He was still unconscious. I felt a tear slip. "What do you want!" I said between sobs.

"We are not here for you." They tied me up too.I looked at Damon, waiting for him to get up. A few minutes later he woke up. He tried to pull the ropes but they had vervain on it so it only hurt him. He was also very weak. He looked around, no one was there. The witches went outside. "Bonnie!" He whispered because he had no energy left. "Damon are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. What happened?" He asked trying to pull the ropes. I was about to say something when I saw the witches coming in.

"Hello Damon. Looks like the spell worked." He said pointing to the wound on Damon's arm. "That will make you suffer. After what you did to my family. After you killed them. I will make you suffer." The witch said.

"You took my daughter so we are even." Damon smirked.

"What do you even want?" Damon asked and than he started coughing. I closed my eyes. I couldn't see him like this.

"3 things actually." The guy said. I want your blood, I want Ash and I want you to suffer."

"Okay so you only need me. Let her go." Damon looked toward me. The guy turned around. "Why?" He said. "So she can run along and tell everyone in town that you are in trouble. Do you think I am that stupid."

The witch was now sitting in the sofa.

"Well, that's a tough one because you are pretty stupid to be messing around with me." Damon smirked. I let out a giggle. "Tell me where ash is."

"No." Damon said.

"Tell me where she is!"

Damon stayed silent. "

Do you want to do this the hard way?"

"Hey Brandon!" A girl came running in. When she saw Damon her eyes widened. "Oh my god!" She said. "Who is he Brandon?"

"Lily please get out." Brandon said. "No, I am staying!" she said. Brandon rolled his eyes and took our a stake. I gasped. "No wait!" They all looked at me. "Bonnie, what are you doing." Damon said. "What happened Bonnie?" Brandon said. "Saving your lover boy? Well, that's not happening." He stabbed Damon with the stake and Damon yelled in pain. I yelled and almost broke down. "Don't worry Bonnie we can't kill him...yet. We need him for the spell."

"What spell?" I asked him. "The one where we turn Ash into a which and a vampire. The first vampire-witch hybrid. She will be powerful."

"But... That's not possible. A witch is connected to nature and a vampire is not."

"Yeah it's called expression." He said mockingly. "We have to keep Damon alive. We needed at least on parent alive for the spell. Of course we need more blood from Damon, we didn't get enough last time. We already had enough blood for Candice. Candice was a witch before she was turned." My eyes widened.

"So you needed witch and vampire blood." I said putting the pieces together. Brandon nodded and staked Damon one more time. Damon groaned and then Brandon collected all his blood.

"We will merge the blood and do a spell that will change ash into a vampire and a witch. It will make her one of the most powerful force in the world, and that will stop witches from being bossed around from vampires and werewolves. We will be the most powerful and you will be our slaves." He smirked looking at Damon. I started tearing up again.

"We won't kill you Salvatore." Lilly said. "We will make you suffer." Brandon smirked. "Let's go Brandon." Lilly said. "Wait, what about ash?" Brandon asked. "We will get her later, we have to go now."

Finally,they left leaving me and Damon tied.

* * *

 **Damon p.o.v**

We have been stuck here for what seems like an eternity. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. Bonnie kept looking at me with concern but none of us said anything. Bonnie was too busy sobbing to say anything and I was too weak. I heard the door open. Finally! I thought. Bonnie stopped sobbing and looked at the door. I looked up. It was Elena, Stefan, Rebekah, and Ash.

Ash looked terrified and Elena ran to Bonnie. While Stefan and Rebekah came to me. They untied the ropes and I fell to the ground, unable to get up. Stefan held my shoulder and sat down in front of me.

"What happened?" He said with concern. "The witches... The witches came." I guess he saw me struggling because he told Rebekah to bring a blood bag. Stefan helped me off the floor and to the sofa. Elena went to the kitchen. Probably to get her some water. Bonnie ran towards me and hugged me. I hugged back with one hand since the other one was pinned down by Bonnie. "Are you okay?" She asked. Yeah I am fine. I said smirking. Rebekah came back with the blood bag and Ash sat on my lap. I drank the whole bag and finally got the energy to talk. "Daddy?" Ash looked at me confused. "What's happening?"

"Nothing sweetie. Go upstairs with aunt Rebekah." I looked at Rebekah and she nodded. "Yehhhh!" Ash said and hugged Rebekah. Finally, they went upstairs. Bonnie went to the room with Rebekah. I saw Bonnie's grimoire on the sofa. I flipped to the page with the bookmark.

"Hey Damon you should change. You have blood all over your clothes." Stefan yelled coming towards me. "Yeah in a minute." I yelled still looking at the grimoire.

"What are you looking at that's so important!" Stefan said sitting next to me. "Oh my god! I whispered while passing him the grimoire. "Remember when I told you nothing is easy in the supernatural world. Well, I was right brother." Damon said and Stefan looked wide eyed at the grimoire.

"In order for Bonnie to complete the spell to cure me, she has to sacrifice her self, and I am not going to let her do that." I looked at Stefan who was left speechless.

* * *

Okay, so as I have said many times before, I wrote this fanfiction a long time ago and it's not the best work but I guess some of you guys like it so I will try posting more. Thanks for reading and I am sorry for the lack of updates for all my stories and I will be updating this week sometime. I did have a question though, I was writing a new fanfiction and I was conflicted between Delijah (Damon/Elijah) and Klamon (Damon/Klaus) so which pairing do you guys want to see? And the biggest news...

TVD IS RENEWED FOR SEASON 8! MORE SALVATORE BROTHERS GOODNESS!

Anyways, until text time! Thanks to everyone who read and enjoy my stories!


	7. This is not a chapter: PLEASE READ

Hey guys! I know I said I would update my books over the weekend but I became incredibly busy and I am so sorry. I will update them soon though. Until then I wanted to ask a question

For my new book I had some ideas, choose the one you want to read

\- Mpeg

-Damon is a boy in high school who is bullied and abused at home but his life gets better when a mysterious guy walks in

\- Damon Salvatore is a doctor and is interested a little too much in a heart disease patient

\- Damon was the reject in high school and in love with the popular guy who embarrassed him time after time but now he is back after years and he is a changed man

-Damon is a doctor at a rehab when a new and dangerous patient with a dark past comes in, he is interested

\- any other ideas, list them in the comments.

Now for the pairings: Which ones do you want to see:

-Damon and Klaus

-Damon and Elijah

-Damon and Kai

-Damon and Tyler

-Damon and Alaric

-Damon and Enzo

-Damon and Kol

-Damon and oc

-Damon and Bonnie

-any other character or idea

If you have any other questions or ideas I would've to hear them. I love u guys and please also tell me which book u want me to update first ( Giving Us A Try, Drowning In Sorrow, Drag Me From The Edge, or any of my others. If you haven't read any of them, go read them now.)

UNTIL NEXT TIME! LOVE U!


End file.
